Couettes
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "Maman, pourquoi tu me fais toujours quatre couettes et pas deux ou trois ?" "Je ne sais pas vraiment, ma chérie. C'est juste que tu es mignonne comme cela. Et puis, tu me fais penser à l'ours en peluche que j'avais quand j'étais petite."/ Petit moment entre une mère et sa fille.


**Hello ! Joyeuse Paques ! J'espère que vous avez eu plein de chocolat ! Me revoici avec un os sur Temari et Karura, parce qu'on ne voit pas la relation qu'elles ont dans l'anime avant que Karura meure. Et puis, une image m'a donné l'inspiration. Du coup, j'ai écrit ce petit os tout fluffy et mignon. Il y a également la présence de Shikamaru à la fin (petit moment ShikaTema que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ^^) et l'évocation de Kankuro, Gaara et Rasa. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Pink Floyd - Mother Instrumental**

* * *

**Naruto, ses personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Couettes**

* * *

\- Temari, ne bouges pas comme ça, voyons.

La petite fille abaissa ses bras qu'elle tendait vers le petit éventail, posé en face d'elle, et fit une moue boudeuse à l'intention de sa mère. Karura sourit, continuant à passer la brosse dans les cheveux d'or de sa fille. Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur, le sable s'envolait en minuscules tornades.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu me fais toujours quatre couettes et pas deux ou trois ? demanda soudain la fillette.

Karura attrapa un élastique qu'elle noua autour d'une épaisse mèche blonde. Elle réitéra ses gestes plusieurs fois avant de répondre alors qu'elle donnait un dernier coup de brosse aux pointes des quatre couettes.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, ma chérie. C'est juste que tu es mignonne comme cela. Et puis, tu me fais penser à l'ours en peluche que j'avais quand j'étais petite.

Temari se retourna dans le giron de Karura. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux verts dans les siens et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un froncement de sourcils tout simplement adorable sur sa petite bouille ronde.

\- Ton nounours ? dit-elle, comme perplexe.

\- Oui, mon nounours. En fait, ils étaient trois. Un tout jaune, comme tes cheveux et le sable, et qui avait quatre couettes au sommet de sa petite tête.

En disant cela, Karura chatouilla légèrement les joues de Temari, faisant rire cette dernière.

\- Un autre, continua-t-elle, avait le pelage aussi brun que les cheveux de ton frère.

La jeune femme serra Temari dans ses bras.

\- Et le dernier ? voulut savoir la fillette en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte maternelle.

\- Le troisième était tout rouge, comme les pommes que ton père ramène à chaque fois qu'il part en voyage.

Temari tripota l'éventail qu'elle essayait d'attraper quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'écria :

\- Mais, si les nounours jaune et brun avaient la couleur des cheveux de Kankuro et moi, ça veut dire que le bébé qui est dans ton ventre aura les cheveux rouges ?!

Karura éclata d'un rire tendre et aussi doux qu'un nuage. La jeune mère baissa ensuite le regard vers son ventre rebondi et posa sa main dessus.

\- ¨Peut-être…

. . .

\- Temari ? Un problème ?

La jeune femme papillonna des cils, émergeant de ses pensées. À ses côtés, Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, la regardait avec son éternel regard absent qu'il avait tant qu'il ne combattait pas. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Temari se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement.

\- Non, non. Juste un souvenir qui a resurgit, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et leva la tête vers le ciel pour regarder les nuages qui passaient. Il la laissait choisir s'ils continuaient leur marche ou non. Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers les objets exposés derrière la vitrine d'un magasin. Trois ours en peluche étaient assis, côte à côte. Un aussi jaune que le sable avec quatre couettes comme les siennes. Un autre, brun, un Kankuro miniature avec le maquillage mauve en moins. Et le dernier, rouge écarlate, comme la chevelure de Gaara. Après avoir caressé le verre la séparant des peluches, Temari se détourna et, commençant à marcher, donna une pichenette sur la joue de Shikamaru pour le prévenir.

\- Bien, allons-y, Monsieur le Pleurnichard !

Le chuunin marmonna des paroles inintelligibles en se frottant la joue et, voyant le sourire narquois de sa camarade, soupira.

\- Femme gênante.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je posterai sans doute beaucoup d'autres os sur l'univers de Naruto, mais chacun sera individuel et non pas dans un recueil. Bisous !**


End file.
